De la amistad al amor hay un solo paso
by GleekNayanna
Summary: Naya está enamorada, pero su amor no es correspondido, ¿Logrará conquistarla?- Nayanna/Rivergron.- Pésimo Summary, lo sé. Solo léanlo ;D
1. Doloroso amor

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a los genios de Fox *o***

* * *

― Naya llevo llamándote media hora a tu teléfono y no contestas, llámame cuando oigas esto.

Dianna caminaba por toda su casa esperando alguna respuesta de su amiga, pero no. No respondía ni sus mensajes ni sus llamadas, tampoco abría la puerta de su casa, estaba desesperada, no sabía qué hacer.

― Naya por favor contesta. – Dianna no paraba de llamar a su teléfono, pero por más que lo intentaba no le respondía.

Ellas solían llamarse a menudo, desde que Lea y Heather ya no estaban tan cercanas a ellas desde hace unos meses por motivos de trabajo, éstas dos estaban cada vez más unidas. Pero algo sucedió hace unos días que hiso que Naya cambiara su actitud hacia ella. Estaba más distante y ahora no respondía sus llamadas, no daba señales de vida, esto la tenía completamente desecha.

― No contesta, simplemente no contesta. Sabía que esto pasaría.

― De qué hablas Di, debes tranquilizarte, estás empezando a hablar tonterías, quizás se siente mal o simplemente quiere estar sola. Dale su tiempo.- Decía Lea mientras la abrazaba, tratando de tranquilizarla, pero era inútil.

― Quizás Heather sabe algo, ellas son muy unidas ¿No?- Dijo esperanzada la rubia, marcando el número de la bailarina.- ¿Heather? Hola soy Dianna, si, solo quería saber si sabes algo de Naya… No contesta mis llamadas y estoy realmente preocupada. ¿Está bien? ¿Y por qué no contesta mis llamadas? Claro… Está bien, gracias, adiós.

― ¿Qué pasó?

― Está bien, Heather habló con ella, dijo que ha estado un poco ocupada y que su teléfono se rompió o algo. Es realmente extraño.- Dijo sentándose por fin en el sofá.

― ¿Ves? Te lo dije, estabas demasiado preocupada, ahora, ¿quieres venir a tomar un helado o algo para que te calmes? Porque todavía veo esa gesto de preocupación en tu rostro.- Dijo Lea tratando de animar a su amiga

― No te preocupes, prefiero quedarme en casa, tengo un poco de sueño, tomaré una siesta.

― Está bien, te veo en el set.- Finalmente se despidieron y Dianna se fue a su cuarto. A penas su cuerpo tocó la cama, ésta calló en un profundo sueño.

* * *

― ¿Era ella?

― Si, era ella. ¿Por qué no simplemente le hablas? En vez de quedarte acostada y llorar todo el día.

Naya se encontraba en su cama, la habitación estaba muy desordenada y oscura. Ella tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

― Supongo que es mejor para las dos que nos distanciemos, no creo poder seguir viéndola sin que mi corazón se rompa en mil pedazos más si es que es posible. Creo que realmente la amo.

_**Flashback**_

― Hey tú, ¿Por qué me querías ver tan urgente, estás bien?

― Hey Naya. Sí, estoy bien. Sabes… tengo algo serio que hablar contigo.

― Me estás asustando, ¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo la morena sentándose en el sofá, al lado de Dianna.

― Bueno… Somos amigas, ¿Verdad?- Dianna se veía realmente nerviosa, no paraba de mover sus manos y mirar la punta de sus pies.

― Por favor no me digas que estás embarazada.- a Naya no le gustaba verla así, sabía que algo la perturbaba y estaba realmente asustada.

― No Naya, no estoy embarazada… Es solo que.- Balbuceó algunas palabras inentendibles, a lo cual Naya arrugó la frente.

― No hables tan rápido, me es difícil comprenderte.

―Naya… Creo que estoy enamorada.- Esas palabras bastaron para que el mundo de la morena se derrumbara en el sofá. Haciendo la mejor actuación del mundo, trató de mantenerse calmada.

― Vamos, eso no es tan terrible como para que estés así, solo…

― De Lea.- Soltó la rubia sin dejar terminar a Naya. Ésta se quedó con la boca entreabierta, tratando de formular alguna palabra, pero nada salía de su boca.- Por favor di algo.

― Yo… ¿D-Desde cuándo?- Fue lo único que pudo preguntar, ¿Cómo se sentía un Ataque al corazón?

― No lo sé… Solo sé que me gusta, es algo completamente diferente con lo que he sentido hacia un chico. Siento como mi corazón se detiene cuando ella me mira.

― Bueno… Tienes mi apoyo, soy tu amiga.- Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, Naya sabía que no podría contenerse más.- Lo siento Di, debo irme, tengo planes con Heather, suerte con Lea.- Al decir esto, Naya salió casi corriendo de la casa de Dianna. No lo podía creer, siempre se imaginó como su gran problema el gusto de Dianna por los chicos, pero nunca imaginó que en realidad estaría enamorada de una chica, y que esa chica sea nada más ni nada menos que Lea. Era simplemente increíble.- ¿Hola, Heather? Ne-Necesito verte ahora. No, no estoy bien, estoy destrozada, te necesito en este momento.

_**Fin Flashback**_

― ¿En serio crees que eso es lo mejor? No pensé que te fueras a rendir tan fácil NayNay.

― Pero qué quieres que haga ¿Tratar de conquistarla?

― Esa es una buena idea, ¡Por Dios, eres Naya Rivera, no conozco a nadie más Hot que tú!

― Bueno, al parecer Dianna no piensa lo mismo.- Dijo la morena con un tono sarcástico, lo cual molestó más a su amiga.

― Entonces has que cambie de opinión, que se enamore de ti y que no pueda sacarte de su cabeza

― ¿Crees que Lea sienta lo mismo por ella?

― Naya por favor, todos sabemos que Lea está locamente enamorada de Dianna, no puedo creer que lo preguntes. Y debido a eso, debes actuar rápido o la perderás por completo.

― Tienes razón.- Cada vez iba volviendo más la confianza de Naya, cada vez se sentía más fuerte y poderosa.- Ahora iré a casa de Dianna y le diré que contará conmigo en su "conquista" y cuando menos lo espere ¡Bang! Estará rendida en mis brazos.- Decía, más para ella que para Heather, mientras se saltaba en la cama, tomaba sus cosas y se disponía a salir de la habitación.

― Naya, ¿No querrás quitarte primero el pijama y quitarte la pintura corrida? Digo… no creo que sea muy sexy que te vea así.- Dijo la rubia entre risas, la cual le estaba provocando que salieran lagrimas de sus ojos y se retorciera en la cama.

― Cierto, gracias Heather, ahora deja de reírte, no fue tan gracioso. De todas formas me veo sexy en pijama. ¿Podrías prestarme tu celular? La llamaré para avisarle que voy hacia si casa.

― Es mejor el ataque sorpresa, ella cree que estás enojada o algo, cuando te vea no podrá evitar el abrazarte.

― Eres una genio, Taylor debería cuidarte mejor. A propósito, ¿Cómo van ustedes dos?

― De maravilla, ella es un ángel ¿Sabías?- Ahora Heather se encontraba soñando despierta en la cama desordenada de Naya.- Creo que vamos por buen camino.

― Excelente. ¿Cómo luzco así?- La morena vestía un pantalón ajustado negro, con unas botas del mismo color. La parte de arriba era roja con un escote de muerte, su pelo caía libre y ondulado sobre sus hombros, se veía realmente hermosa.

― Perfecta, ahora ve por tu chica.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero les halla gustado, es mi primera historia, no sean tan rudos con los comentarios, gracias. Besos**


	2. ¡Que comience el juego!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a los genios de Fox.**

* * *

_Ding Dong… Ding Dong…_ Nada, Dianna no abría la puerta. Naya ha estado prácticamente ahí media hora, tocando y tocando el timbre sin que nadie respondiera.

― Demonios Di, sé que estás ahí.- Susurró Naya con desesperación.- Debe haber alguna copia de la llave escondida por aquí… ¡Ajá!- La morena encontró una llave en la parte superior del marco de la puerta. La puso desesperadamente en la manilla de la puerta y la abrió.- ¿Dianna? ¿Di, estás aquí?

No había rastro de la rubia, buscó en todo el primer piso, el baño, la cocina, el living y nada.

― Aquí estas ¿Por qué demonios…?- Naya se detuvo en seco al abrir la puerta de la habitación de la rubia y encontrarla completamente dormida. _Es una belleza hasta cuando duerme_, _creo que ahora la llamaré Bella Durmiente._ No podía evitar mirarla, estaba con uno de sus típicos vestidos, éste era blanco con lunares negros, en su cintura llevaba un listón azul oscuro. Su cabello estaba alborotado, como si hubiera estado durmiendo por horas.- ¿Por qué eres tan hermosa?

― Es inevitable ¿Sabes?- Decía una recién despertada Dianna, su voz era grave e hiso que Naya se estremeciera al escucharla. Se veía extremadamente sexy.

― ¿Dije eso en voz alta? Como sea, venía a verte, Heather dijo que estabas preocupada. ¿No te estás preguntando como entré a tu casa?

― Yo… ¡Sí, me tenías tremendamente preocupada!- Dijo incorporándose y asesinando a la morena con la mirada.- ¡No contestas mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes! ¿¡Qué querías que pensara!?- La rubia golpeaba a Naya con una almohada mientras que ésta solo se limitaba a mirarla y reír _En serio estaba preocupada._- Y si… ¿¡Como diablos entraste a mi casa!? Debería llamar a la policía.- Por fin dejó de golpearla y se sentó en su cama nuevamente.

― Eres la bipolaridad en persona. Deberías tener más cuidado, eres una celebridad, no deberías dejar copias de tu llave escondidas tan despreocupadamente en tu patio, cualquiera podría entrar y hacerte quién sabe qué.

― Eso no es lo que me interesa, ¿Qué te paso? Después de que hablamos no tuve ninguna señal de vida sobre ti, pensé que te alejarías de mí por… ya sabes. Estaba devastada.

― No me podría alejar de ti, solo estaba un poco ocupada, lo lamento tanto, no volverá a pasar. Ahora, dime todos tus avances con Lea, estoy muy interesada por saberlos.- Y no estaba mintiendo, si quería conquistarla, debía saber en qué nivel estaba la relación de su rubia con Lea.

― No he pensado en eso, he estado muy preocupada por ti como para preocuparme de algo más… Y ahora que recuerdo, hoy me invitó un helado, pero no lo acepté porque estaba preocupada por ti. Ya ves las cosas que me haces hacer.

― No lo hice intencionalmente, no pensé que te preocuparías tanto.- Dijo con un tono tierno el cual no pudo ocultar.

― Pues te equivocaste Rivera. Ahora, ¿Me ayudarás a conquistarla?- Dianna no pudo evitar sonrojarse a decir eso, se veía completamente tierna.- Creo que realmente la quiero.

― Claro…- _Contrólate Naya, eres una gran actriz, aprende a ocultar este sentimiento si quieres que tu plan resulte.-_ ¿Sabes si a ella le gustan, tu sabes, las chicas?

― Claro que no lo sé, ¿no crees que si supiera que le gustan las chicas sería un poco más fácil?

― No siempre lo es, puede que le gusten las chicas, pero puede que esa chica no seas tú y…

― Oh por Dios ¿Crees que le guste otra chica?- Dianna estaba totalmente aterrorizada, como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo.

― Oh, querida no, tranquila, si le gustan las chicas, de seguro eres tú, eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido, no podría ser otra.- _Genial, se supone que el ayudarla debería ayudarte a ti, no darle ánimos para que valla con todo hacia Lea. Pero no puedo verla así, se ve tan indefensa…_

― ¿Eso crees? Entonces no debe ser tan complicado conquistarla… Pero qué tal si empiezo mañana, ahora muero de hambre

― ¿Quieres ir a comer a algún lado? Conozco una heladería estupenda.- _Oh si, Naya Rivera ha entrado en el juego bitches._

― Claro, pero tu pagas, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por preocuparme tanto.

― Como quieras, ahora péinate, pareces como si hubieras peleado con un león.- _Y aunque te vez increíblemente sexy, no puedes salir así, los paparazzi te comerían viva… Y puede que yo también._

Después de unos minutos las chicas salieron a la heladería, pasaron desapercibidas por los paparazzi.

― Valla, en serio este helado es exquisito.- Decía la rubia como si no hubiera comido hace siglos.

― Como si nunca hubieras comido un helado… Disculpa mi celular está sonando.- Naya sacó su celular y contestó.- ¿Diga? Hola, ¿Dónde?, claro, sería genial, estoy con Dianna, está bien, adiós.

― No quiero ser entrometida pero, ¿Quién era?

― Era Mark, va a hacer una fiesta con los del set en su casa y nos estaba invitando, le dije que estabas conmigo. Así que ¿Vas?- Naya estaba emocionada, las fiestas de Mark son una combinación de todos los días festivos del año.

― Claro, estará Lea, así que podría pasar algo

― Si claro, Lea… Lo había olvidado.

Después de terminar su helado ambas fueron camino al auto de Naya, Dianna se veía igual de emocionada, pero no necesariamente por la fiesta en sí. Estaría Lea, por lo que sería una gran oportunidad para ella.

Al llegar a la casa de Mark se podían ver docenas de autos estacionados aquí y allá, se podía distinguir claramente el de Lea y Heather, que al parecer no iba con Taylor. Todos las estaban esperando, había botellas por todos lados, al igual que vasos plásticos, al parecer la fiesta ya había empezado.

― ¡QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA!- Gritó Cory al verlas entrar, que al parecer estaba un poco borracho.

Las horas pasaban y la música seguía, todos bailaban y gritaban. La gran mayoría estaba borracha, a excepción de los que tienen que conducir, incluyendo a Naya. Ésta se encontraba bailando con Heather pero no le quitaba la mirada a Lea y Dianna que bailaban algunos metros más allá.

― NayNay, deberías disimular un poco. Trata de olvidarte por un momento y baila conmigo, ven.- Heather tomó de la mano a Naya y la llevó al centro de la pista. Ambas comenzaron a bailar sensualmente, todos los chicos estaban con la boca abierta mirándolas, era el paraíso. Naya por un momento se olvidó de Dianna, Heather era una gran bailarina y una gran amiga, siempre sabía cómo animarla y hacer que olvide sus problemas y esta no era la excepción.

― ¡Chicos!- Un borracho Mark, con una botella en la mano había detenido la música, todos estaban abucheándolo hasta que Mark habló de nuevo.- ¿¡Alguien quiere el juego de la botella?!- Solo eso bastó para que todos comenzaran a gritar palabras inentendibles, dando a conocer que estaban de acuerdo con el dueño de casa.

― ¿Cree que somos niños o qué?- Naya no estaba muy convencida del juego.

― Relájate y disfruta, nunca sabes si tienes que besar a Dianna.- Heather es un genio.

― ¡QUE COMIENCE EL JUEGO!- Después de las palabras de HeMo no pudo evitar emocionarse y gritar esas palabras, ganándose aplausos de sus compañeros. Aún así, algo en ella le decía que se arrepentiría mañana.

Todos se sentaron en el suelo formando un círculo, Darren colocó la botella y la hiso girar

― ¡Gira, gira, gira, gira!- Todos gritaban y cuando la botella perdió velocidad estos se empezaron a quedar callados. Cuando paró, todos gritaron.- ¡Uh!- La botella se había detenido en Naya. _No lo puedo creer… yo solo quería besar a Dianna. Demonios._

― ¡Heeey chica sexy!- Darren estaba completamente ebrio y se acercaba peligrosamente a Naya. La morena no pudo evitar mirar a Dianna y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que ésta tenía sus ojos clavados en ella. Después de esas miradas Naya tomó a Darren del cuello y lo besó apasionadamente. Sus labios sabían a licor, pero debía admitir que el hombre besaba muy bien. Darren no perdió el tiempo y su mano comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Naya, iba cada vez bajando más desde su espalda. Al llegar al punto bajo Naya lo soltó y empujó rápidamente, sin antes decir "¡Sí, wooh, quién sigue!". Otra gran actuación, solo quería ver si podía sacarle un poco de celos a la rubia, pero al parecer estaba muy ocupada riendo con Lea, una borracha Lea que desvestía a Dianna con la mirada.

Así siguieron girando la botella por un buen tiempo. Chord besó a Jenna, Cory besó a Amber, Chris a Heather, Lea a Mark y finalmente, Dianna a Kevin. Después del juego, todos se comenzaron a despedir, fue muy gracioso ver como todos trataban de pararse del suelo sin volver a caerse, algunos estaban demasiado borrachos. Lea y Dianna no dejaban de abrazarse, las dos estaban borrachas.

― Me voy Naya, espero que estés bien, y si yo fuera tu…- Dijo bajando su voz.- Me llevaría a Di ahora, algo podría suceder ahí.- Después de susurrar eso, Heather tomó a Jenna y la llevó a su auto junto con Amber. Al parecer Heather haría de chofer esa noche ya que ella no había bebido nada.

― Di, es hora de irse.- Dijo Naya con un tono serio acercándose a las dos "amigas" que no paraban de reír y abrasarse por todo.

― Ya voy NayNay… ¡Valla! ¿No te dije que te vez extremadamente sexy vestida así? Y ese escote… no me deja mirarte a los ojos.- Dianna tenía las mejillas rojas y le costaba bastante hablar. Con ese comentario Naya se sonrojó y no pudo responder al instante.

― V-Vamos Di, estás borracha, tienes que dormir, mañana tenemos que ir a grabar

― Por favor Naya, ¿A quién le importa grabar?- Lea dijo muy fuerte, casi gritando y comenzó a reír de nuevo.- Deja a Dianna que y-yo la llevo.

― No, estás igual o más borracha que ella podrían tener algún accidente o algo. Además… Ni si quiera viniste en tu auto, ¿Cómo te irás a casa?

― Oh… ¡Tienes razón!- De nuevo su risa estruendosa. _Estás comenzando a irritarme Lea_

― N-No te preocupes Lea, Naya y yo te llevaremos a casa, ¿No es así Naya?

― Si, cla…

― Tranquilas yo la llevaré.- _Gracias a dios Chris, no sabes cuánto de lo agradezco._

― Ok, gracias Chris.

El camino fue silencioso, Dianna se había quedado dormidas al sentarse en el auto, Naya iba manejando en dirección a casa de Dianna, no podía evitar mirarla casa vez que el semáforo daba rojo. Podría estar borracha, pero aún así se veía hermosa. Al llegar Naya tuvo que tomarla en brazos para poder dejarla dentro de su casa. Al llegar a la habitación la dejó en un sillón que había cerca, abrió la cama y luego dejó a Dianna en ella. La tapó y le dio un beso en la frente.

― Buenas noches Di- Susurró después de besar su frente.

― Naya, estás muy cerca en este momento.- _¿Está despierta? Demonios, se ve muy sexy, es mejor que me valla._

― Lo siento, debo irme….- No terminó la frase y sintió como Dianna le agarraba el brazo.

― No dije que me molestara.- Dijo provocativamente.- Quédate a dormir conmigo, tengo frio NayNay.- Ahora estaba haciendo un puchero mientras trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos.

― Yo…- _No puedo quedarme, podría pasar cualquier cosa por la cual lamentarse.- _Lo siento Di, debo irme, si quieres te pongo una tapa extra.

― No seas t-tonta, solo lo decía para que te acostaras conmigo… En el buen sentido, no me abras así los ojos. Aunque podría cambiar de opinión con lo de "solo acostarse"

― No, lo siento debo irme.- Al decir esto Naya salió de la habitación y luego de la casa. Al subir a su auto se quedó mirando el manubrio.- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Dianna quería…? No, no es posible, solo está borracha, es por todo el alcohol que tomó, solo eso.

El camino hacia su casa se hiso eterno, no paraba de pensar en lo ocurrido en esa habitación. Al llegar a su casa dejó sus cosas en el sofá y cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras alguien tocó la puerta. _¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?_ Al abrir se llevó una gran sorpresa, tan grande que no pudo articular palabra alguna.

― ¿No me invitarás a pasar?

― Claro, lo siento. Me sorprende que estés acá, deberías estar en tu casa durmiendo.- Dijo la morena mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa.

― Aléjate de ella.

― ¿D-De qué estás hablando?

― Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. Sé que estás enamorada de ella. Así que, o te alejas de ella o le cuento sobre tus sentimientos y todo se acabará para ti.

― ¿Pero qué…?- Esto la había tomado completamente por sorpresa.

* * *

**¿Quién será? :o Espero les haya gustado, no es muy largo, estoy trabajando en eso. Quería darle las gracias, los review me animaron, disculpen las faltas de ortografía.**

**EmmaJoliton: **Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, estaba bastante nerviosa. Saludos

** : **Por fin un Rivergron. Comencé a escribir porque ya he leído la mayoría de las historias Rivergron, incluyendo las que están en Inglés y realmente no quedaba satisfecha. Muchas gracias.

**Sky Blue 11: **Gracias, yo igual espero no tardar tanto en actualizar. Soy fan de Rivergron pero no te aseguro nada sobre el Achele. Tendrás que seguir la historia para ver qué pareja prevalece :o Muchas gracias por leer y me alegro que te haya gustado.

**YouCanCallMeS:** No sé que clase de autora soy xD No sabes cuanto me emocioné cuando leí tu review, sigo tu historia Quinntana desde el principio y no sabes cuanto sufrí cuando no actualizabas¬¬ De todos modos tus historias son mil veces geniales. Diría que gracias a ellas me inspiré en subir mis historias, siempre escribía pero no las publicaba por nervios. Trataré de que sean más largas, estoy trabajando en eso, como puse arriba. ¡Claro que no me molesta que me recomiendes! Sería genial. Muchas gracias por leer y me alegra que te haya gustado. Saludos


	3. Besos

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a los genios de Fox.**

* * *

― Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. Sé que estás enamorada de ella. Así que, o te alejas de ella o le cuento sobre tus sentimientos y todo se acabará para ti.

― ¿Pero qué…?- Esto la había tomado completamente por sorpresa.- Estás completamente equivocada, yo no siento "esas" cosas hacia ella, es mi mejor amiga.

― No te creo…

― Ella te ama.- Se acercó hacia ella y la tomó da las manos.- Ella está enamorada de ti Taylor, no tienes que desconfiar. Y si se trata de estar enamorada, yo estoy enamorada de otra persona. Heather es 100% tuya.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.- Discúlpame Naya… últimamente hemos estado distantes y realmente estoy dudando si es que ella me ama como yo a ella.

― No tienes por qué disculparte. Y no sigas con esas estúpidas dudas, cada vez que hablamos termina diciéndome cuán enamorada está de ti, así que no te preocupes de eso. ¿Quieres tomarte algún café o algo?

― No, no te preocupes, prefiero irme a dormir. Pensé que estarías durmiendo o algo, me alegra no haberte despertado. Adiós

― No hay problema, adiós.

Después de esa cansadora charla con Taylor, Naya decidió irse a dormir. Le costó un tiempo quedarse dormida, ya que no paraba de pensar en lo que Di le había dicho en la habitación. Luego de unos minutos Naya calló rendida.

**Dianna POV**

Dianna se encontraba tumbada boca abajo en su cama, dormía profundamente hasta que su celular sonó, avisándole que era hora de levantarse para ir a grabar.

― Mi cabeza… No vuelvo a beber nunca más en toda mi vida.- Al decir eso, se levantó como pudo de la cama y se fue a tomar una ducha.- Demonios, no recuerdo nada de anoche, ni si quiera sé como llegué aquí. De todos modos agradezco no haberme despertado desnuda y con algún tipo en mi cama.

Dianna se bañaba tranquilamente, tratando de recordar algo de la noche pasada.

― Veamos… Naya y yo nos fuimos desde esa heladería hasta la casa de Mark. Creo que bailé toda la noche con Lea o algo así, solo recuerdo verla bailar.- Di iba recordando por momentos lo que había sido la súper fiesta de Mark.- ¡Oh por Dios, besé a Kevin!

Después de haberse bañado y arreglado, ocultando sus notorias ojeras, tomó las llaves de su auto y condujo hacia el Set de Glee. Todo el camino se mantuvo como pudo con los oídos tapados, esa mañana los autos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para tocarle la bocina. Al llegar tuvo la mala suerte de ver a Ryan esperándola en la puerta.

― Buenos días Dianna, llegas tarde, al igual que todos hoy. Solo falta Naya y Darren.

Naya. _¿Dónde estará Naya? Ella odia llegar tarde._

― ¡Ryan! Realmente lo siento, no se volverá a repetir, es que mi celular…- Naya venía casi corriendo con su celular en la mano y un café en la otra. Darren venía junto a ella.

― No te preocupes, nunca llegas tarde así que te lo perdonaré solo por hoy, a ti Darren… Hablaremos después, ahora entren, estamos retrasados con las grabaciones.- Una vez dicho esto los tres entraron sin mirarse.

Todos estaban como de costumbre, a excepción de Darren, estaba todo el tiempo cerca de Naya y la miraba con cara de baboso cada vez que ésta reía.

― ¡Hey NayNay!- Si alguien podía decirle lo que sucedió en la fiesta, sería ella.- ¿Cómo dormiste?

― Del asco, fue horrible, dormí prácticamente dos horas.- Decía su amiga bebiendo un sorbo de su cuarto café del día.- Pero supongo que tú debes estar peor, ayer estabas completamente borracha.- Di no pudo evitar el sonrojarse con ese comentario.

― Siento que mi cabeza va a explotar.- Decía mientras colocaba su mano en su frente.- Naya, sé que es inaceptable pero, no recuerdo casi nada de lo ocurrido en la fiesta, ¿Podrías darme un pequeño resumen o algo?

― Eres un caso perdido Agron. No sucedieron muchas cosas, jugamos a la botella, supongo que recuerdas tu súper sexy beso con Kevin… Claro que lo recuerdas, casi te devora la boca.- Dijo riendo mientras la miraba con las cejas alzadas.- Tu Lea besó a Mark, nada de qué preocuparse, fue un beso corto…

― ¿Y tú a quién besaste?- _¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Supongo que solo por curiosidad._

― Yo me besé con Darren, hoy todos me lo sacan en cara, según ellos fue el mejor y más apasionado beso de la noche.

_Todo encaja ahora, por eso Darren la mira de esa forma, quizás quedó con gusto a poco_ con ese beso. _¡Claro! Ahora lo recuerdo, si fue bastante apasionado y Naya ni si quiera estaba ebria._

― ¿Y qué te pareció el beso?

― Bueno… Sus labios sabían a Tequila, pero si, besa muy bien y…

― ¡Naya!- Darren iba caminando hacia Naya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¿Quieres venir a almorzar conmigo a la siguiente hora de descanso?

**Naya POV**

― ¡Naya!- Darren iba caminando hacia Naya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¿Quieres venir a almorzar conmigo a la siguiente hora de descanso?

_Perfecto, veamos si le puedo sacar un poco de celos a Lady Di._

―Claro Darren, sería un placer. Si te sirve de algo…- Entonces Naya se acerca al oído de Darren y le susurra.- Me gustan muuucho las pizzas, eso te podría dar puntos de conquista si es lo que quieres.- Darren y Dianna quedaron con la boca abierta, al parecer los dos pensaban lo mismo "_Oh por Dios, hace mucho calor en este momento"- _Te veo luego, Di ¿Me acompañas a comprar un café?

― C-Claro, si, lo que quieras.- Dianna parecía no reaccionar.

― ¿Vienes o no?- Naya tuvo que agarrarla del brazo y arrastrarla para que la acompañara.- Un café cargado por favor, ¿Tú no quieres uno?... ¡Dianna!

― ¿Qué? Ah, no, no gracias.- _¿Qué demonios te pasa Dianna? No puedes actuar así cada vez que Naya se ponga sexy… Aunque… ella siempre es sexy. ¡Qué diablos te pasa!_

― ¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco… distraída.- _¡Bingo! Te atrapé mi querida Di, creo que HeMo tenía razón. La sensualidad es mi fuerte._

― Sí, sí, estoy bien. Supongo que te das cuenta de las intenciones de Darren al invitarte a comer.

― Claro que me doy cuenta. En la fiesta, al darle el beso, no se sintió del todo mal. Me gustaría ver si funciona algo con él.

― ¿Realmente quieres salir con él?

― Será divertido, él ES divertido y bastante guapo, no veo por qué no.

― Como quieras, espero lo pases bien. Yo por mi parte, invitaré a almorzar a Lea. Tenía planeado invitarte a ti pero dadas las circunstancias veré si puedo avanzar con ella.

― Me parece bien.- _¡Demonios!_

Cuando las chicas terminaron de conversar se fueron a grabar las siguientes escenas. No se hicieron muy largas las horas, Darren no paraba de hablar con Naya y Dianna se dedicaba a reír con Lea, al parecer todos la estaban pasando de maravilla.

― ¡Naya! Querida, necesito hablar contigo en privado.- Dijo Lea al terminar de grabar una de las cuantas escenas.

― Claro que ocurre

― No, aquí no, hay mucha gente, esto es serio.

Lea tomó del brazo a Naya y la hiso caminar por un montón de pasillos y salas hasta que llegaron a un corredor completamente vacío. A Naya le estaba dando un poco de miedo, ya que estaban bastante alejadas de todos.

― ¿Qué ocurre, me estás asustando Lea?

― No seas sínica, las vi en la heladería la otra noche, sé lo que tramas.

Ok, la Lea sonriente y amable que reía prácticamente todo el día en el Set había cambiado completamente a una Lea de rostro serio. Sus manos estaban en su cintura y su mirada era desafiante, como si en cualquier momento esta se abalanzaría encima de la morena. Lea estaba realmente irreconocible.

― ¿Disculpa, quién eres para tratarme así?

― Soy la futura novia de Dianna y quiero que la dejes en paz. Tenía dudas, no sabía si era Di o HeMo de quién estabas enamorada, pero conversando con Taylor me di cuenta que no era HeMo

― Ah, así que de eso se trata.- _¡Maldita sea! Tranquila Naya, que no vea tu nerviosismo-_ No, no la dejaré en paz

― ¿Lo asumes? ¿Asumes que estás enamorada de ella?

― Si, lo asumo, no es nada de lo que me avergüence.- Naya había tomado la misma posición que Lea. A veces le asombraba lo mucho que podía llegar a parecerse a Santana.- No me rendiré sin luchar y menos contra ti. Pensé que eras alguien diferente, creo que me equivoqué

― Claro que te equivocaste, ella es mía y no voy a permitir que me la quites. Yo tampoco me rendiré sin luchar. Que gane la mejor.

― Eres una…

― ¡Naya! ¿Qué haces acá? Te estaba buscando para ir a almorzar.- Darren iba caminando junto con Dianna, la cual se veía un poco preocupada.

― No se vuelvan a desaparecer de esa forma. A ti Naya se te está volviendo una costumbre

― Chicas, ¿Qué les parece si vamos los cuatro a comer juntos? Sería divertido.

― Claro es una muy buena idea.- Lea había vuelto a su personaje de niña buena. Naya no podía creerlo.

― Naya, ¿Estás bien?- Dianna preguntaba extrañada.

― Si… Quiero decir, no, no me siento muy bien. No creo poder ir con ustedes, prefiero ir a descansar a mi tráiler. Darren lo siento.- En serio no se sentía bien, esa discusión con Lea la había agotado.- Si ven a HeMo díganle que vaya a mi tráiler, adiós.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera hablar Naya se había ido caminando a paso rápido por el desolado pasillo. Al llegar a su tráiler se recostó en la mini cama donde solía tomar siestas, esperaba impaciente a Heather, necesitaba contarle lo ocurrido ahora.

― Demonios, no debí haberlas dejado solas.- Se lamentaba imaginando como Lea se divertía con su chica.

― ¿Qué demonios pasó allá?- Darren había entrado sin avisar al tráiler de Naya, lo que la hiso dar un pequeño salto al escuchar su voz.- ¿Estás bien?

― ¡Oh por Dios Darren! No entres de esa forma otra vez.- Naya seguía acostada boca arriba.- No, no estoy bien, todo está mal.

― ¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que Lea y tu estuvieran solas conversando?- Darren se había sentado en el borde de la cama mirando la cara de la abrumada Naya.

― Si. Siento meterte en mis problemas, pensé que tratar de sacarle celos funcionaría

― Yo creo que estaba funcionando. Al decir lo de la pizza Dianna quedó completamente paralizada.

― Darren… Lea lo sabe.- Naya se había sentado en la cama para decirle eso, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien.

― ¿Estás hablando de…?- Naya asintió con la cabeza. Luego le contó toda la discusión con Lea, desde su cambio de actitud hasta la llegada de ellos.- Dijo algo sobre Taylor también, fue bastante raro.

― Es increíble, Lea realmente me agradaba.

― ¿Seré muy obvia? Digo, después de que Lea me lo dijera y después de lo ocurrido contigo…

**Flashback**

Naya se levantó rápidamente de su cama, estaba retrasada, ella odia llegar atrasada a donde sea, le resulta realmente vergonzoso e incómodo. Tomo una ducha y se dispuso a salir lo más rápido que podía. Su auto iba casi volando, gracias a Dios no había ningún policía cerca, eso le hubiera causado problemas, muchos problemas. Al llegar al estacionamiento sintió un gran alivio al ver que no estaba del todo retrasada, de hecho, había llegado 5 minutos antes, así que tomó su cartera y salió del auto.

― Naya.

― ¡Demonios! Me asus…- Naya no alcanzó a responder cuando sintió sus labios junto a los de ella, sus manos estaban en su cuello y en su cintura. Ambos estaban apoyados en el auto. Naya lo empujó y se miraron por algunos minutos sin decir ninguna palabra

― Lo siento. El beso de ayer me dejó algo confundido, pero ya aclaré todas mis dudas, disculpa si te incomodó.- Dijo Darren sin ni si quiera avergonzarse, mirándola con esos penetrantes ojos verdes.

― ¿Dudas? ¿Qué dudas? ¿Qué manera de comprobar algo es esa?- Naya dijo esto tan rápido que con suerte se entendió ella.

― Pensé que yo te gustaba o algo por el estilo. Ahora sé que no, ya que me empujaste y creo saber quién es tu enamorada. Disculpa si te molestó.

_Pero qué… Maldita sea, dijo "enamorada" Demonios. Disimila Naya, disimula._

― No entiendo de lo que me estás hablando.- Naya se apartó de su auto y se dispuso a caminar hacia la entrada.

― No tienes que ocultarlo, ya lo sé y no le diré a nadie, puedes confiar en mí. Sé que es Dianna.

― ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Naya se había detenido, aún le seguía dando la espalda, no quería mostrarle su cara de horror. Precisamente no eran los mejores amigos, solo compañeros de grabación.

― Antes de besarme la miraste a ella de una forma no muy disimulada. Tenía la duda de si el beso fue tan apasionado porque yo te gustaba o por cuestión de celos.- Naya sentía la mirada de Darren clavada en su espalda.- ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?

Ambos se dirigieron al Café más cercano que quedaba a unas cuadras, para suerte de los dos estaba casi vacío. Se sentaron en una mesa bastante alejada y ambos pidieron un café cargado.

― ¿Y qué harás?- Darren por fin habló.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― Supongo que no la dejarás ir con Lea tan rápido.- Dijo Darren como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Esa no eres tú.

― Claro que no la dejaré ir tan rápido. Tengo algo así como un plan, Heather siempre dice que mi fuerte es la sensualidad, planeo ocupar eso.

― Si quieres mezclarlo con un poco de celos serviría el doble. Estoy disponible si lo necesitas, porque si no te has dado cuenta, creo que actúo bastante bien.- Naya no pudo evitar sonreír, _todos decían que era bastante gracioso, nunca maginé que fuera verdad._

― Creo que podría aceptar esa propuesta. Pero no soy una experta en este ámbito de la conquista, así que no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda del chico más sexy del Cast. No quiero molestar tanto a HeMo.

― Tienes todo mi apoyo.

**Fin Flashback**

― Puede que si.- Dijo Darren casi en un susurro.- Pero podemos arreglarlo. ¿El plan de "salir conmigo" sigue en pie?- Dijo mientras le tomaba las manos.

― Claro, es un buen plan y creo que estaba funcionando un poco.- Dijo Naya un poco más animada. Cada vez se iba haciendo más amiga de Darren y no era para nada desagradable.

― Naya…- Dianna abrió la puerta y se detuvo de inmediato al ver a los dos chicos.- Lo siento, yo no quería…

― Tranquila, no hay problema, de todas formas yo ya me iba.- Darren caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo al lado de Di.- A Naya no le haría mal la compañía de una amiga en estos momentos, creo que en serio se siente mal.- Susurró mientras le daba una última sonrisa a Naya y salía.

― Disculpa, no quise interrumpir.- Dianna había cerrado la puerta y ahora se estaba sentando en la cama junto con la morena.

― No hay problema, ya habíamos terminado de conversar, así que en teoría, no interrumpiste nada.- Naya se había recostado de nuevo boca arriba con la mirada clavada en el techo.- ¿Te ocurre algo?

― Solo venía a ver como estabas. Quedé bastante preocupada, pero al parecer la estabas pasando bien.- Dianna le daba una pequeña sonrisa ladeada a Naya. Ésta se sonrojó y decidió girarse, dándole la espalda a Di.- Lo siento, no quise incomodarte.

― Deja de disculparte. ¿Cómo estuvo tu almuerzo con Lea?

― Estaba preocupada, no pude disfrutarlo del todo. ¿Por qué no me dejas disfrutar mis momentos con Lea?

― ¡Yo no tengo la culpa!

― ¡Claro que la tienes!, si no fuera porque te sentiste mal hubiera disfrutado mucho más con Lea.- Ambas reían, no sabían por qué, solo lo hacían.- Será mejor que vayas a casa, te veo un poco decaída.

― Estoy bien Dianna, deja de preocuparte tanto por los demás aun que sea una vez en tu vida.- Naya se estaba levantando, la hora de almuerzo casi acababa y tenía que prepararse para las próximas escenas.

― Apresúrate, no quiero llegar tarde de nuevo. Ryan nos matará.

Las dos salieron del tráiler a los pocos minutos después, iban casi corriendo. Lograron llegar a tiempo para las grabaciones, Ryan no se dio cuenta de nada.

Así fueron pasando las horas, Naya estuvo casi todo el día junto a Heather y Darren planeando su nuevo ataque. Dianna en cambio, no perdía el tiempo, nunca lo hacía, ella se la pasaba de maravilla con Lea, de vez en cuando se abrazaban. Al terminar las escenas todos volvían a sus respectivas casas.

― Naya, ¿me llevarías a mi casa? Hoy no vine en mi auto es bastante tarde.- Darren le decía a Naya, quién en esos momentos conversaba con Dianna y HeMo.

― Claro que te llevará, ¿No es así Naya?- Naya asintió con la cabeza- Ocupen protección.- Naya y Darren soltaron una carcajada mientras que Dianna soltó una simple sonrisa.

― Adiós chicas.- Naya se despidió con la mano y se dirigió con Darren, muy cerca, hasta su auto.

**Dianna POV**

― Nunca me imaginé a Naya y Darren juntos.

― Supuse que algo así pasaría entre ellos, son tal para cual. Ambos son muy talentosos y graciosos, sin decir cuán fiesteros y escandalosos son. Hacen una muy linda pareja.- Heather miraba cada expresión de Dianna, analizando cada una de ellas.

― Sí, claro, una muy linda pareja. Es hora de irse, hasta luego Heather, disfruta de tu fin de semana.

― ¡Hey Di!- Lea venía casi corriendo detrás de ella con la mano alzada para llamar la atención de la rubia.

― ¿Qué ocurre Lea?

― ¿Tienes algún plan ahora?- Lea había llegado hasta dónde se encontraba Dianna.

― No, creo que no, ¿Por qué?

― Bueno, verás, hace poco arrendé unas películas y no las he visto aún, me preguntaba si te gustaría ver algunas conmigo.- Heather observaba a lo lejos todo los movimientos de Lea, la que movía sus manos y se arreglaba el cabello cada cinco minutos, sin decir cómo miraba a Di, como si se fuera a abalanzar sobre ella. Parecía una adolecente enamorada, con las hormonas a flor de piel.

― Claro, sería genial. Nos vemos a las… ¿Ocho?- _Excelente Di, tienes una perfecta oportunidad, no la desperdicies ahora._

― Está bien, te espero.- Lea le hiso un guiño y luego se fue a su auto.

* * *

Heather al ver esta escena no dudó en marcar el número de Naya.

― NayNay, alerta roja, Lea ha entrado en acción.

― _Heather esto no es una película de espías o algo así, sé más clara.-_ Le decía Naya desde el otro lado del teléfono.

― Lo siento, siempre quise decir eso. Lea ha invitado a "ver películas" a Dianna a su casa.

― _Demonios, ¿Darren qué hacemos?- _Se escuchó un poco de ruido y luego la voz de Darren.- _HeMo, ¿escuchaste a qué hora se juntarían?_

― Creo que Dianna se iría a las ocho, no pude escuchar del todo bien, "No es una película de espías"

― _Está bien, gracias, con eso nos basta. Y por cierto, te luciste con lo de la protección.-_ Darren sonaba divertido, como si no le preocupara en absoluto el tema de las películas.

Naya se encontraba conduciendo a la casa de Darren. Ninguno había dicho una palabra desde la llamada de Heather.

― Demonios, faltan cinco minutos para las ocho ¿Qué haremos Darren?- Naya sonaba triste.

― Tranquila, algo se nos ocurrirá.- Darren tenía su mano en la frente dándole un aspecto intelectual.

Al llegar a la casa de Darren, Naya lo miró por primera vez desde la llamada.

― Estoy muerta de miedo.

― Tu solo ve a tu casa, yo me las ingeniaré, creo que ya sé que hacer.- Decía apresuradamente mientras abría la puerta del auto.- Vete ahora y espera ahí, no pierdas más tiempo, son las ocho con cinco minutos.

Naya se fue conduciendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia si casa. Al llegar tomó sus cosas y se bajó. No dejaba de mirar su celular, los minutos pasaban y no había señal de Darren ni HeMo y mucho menos de Dianna. Eran las ocho cuarenta y cinco y estaba al borde de la muerte.

― ¡Demonios Darren!- Naya dijo mientras tiraba su celular al sofá. Es ahí cuando escucha que alguien toca la puerta. No pasó ni un segundo y ya estaba con la puerta abierta. No podía creer que estuviera ahí.

― ¡Naya!- Dianna la estaba abrazando fuertemente del cuello. _¿Qué diablos hiso Darren? Lo que sea que haya hecho, funcionó.- _Darren me llamó, sonaba desesperado, dijo que te sentías muy mal y que como yo soy tu amiga, te viniera a ver urgente. Sonaba muy preocupado ¿Estás bien?- _Así que eso era._

― Si… Quiero decir, no, mi cabeza no para de dar vueltas al igual que todo aquí, no sé como estoy de pie en este momento.- Naya se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta, sin duda alguna era una gran actriz.

― Entonces no entiendo que haces aquí de pie, vamos muévete, ve a tu cuarto, necesitas dormir, quizás es eso.- Dianna dejó que Naya se apoyara en sus hombros y subieron las escaleras.

Al llegar arriba Naya se acostó en la cama y Dianna se sentó a su lado.

― Disculpa si te interrumpí ¿Hacías algo importante?

― Estaba en casa de Lea, veíamos películas.

― En serio lo siento, no era mi intención arruinar tu noche con Lea.

― No la arruinaste, de todos modos la pasé bien.

― Me alegro por…

― Nos besamos.- _No… escuché mal o algo… dijo "nos besamos" Maldita sea._

― U-Ustedes… ¿ustedes qué?- Naya no se esforzó en ocultar su impresión.

― Nos besamos, supongo que todo cambiará de ahora en adelante. Al fin lo logré Naya, ¿No estás feliz?

― Si… Sí, muy feliz. No te imaginas cuánto.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer, me emociono y salto por toda la casa cada vez que leo un review :3 El**** saber que gente de otros países lee mis historias y me manda saludos *O* es una sensación indescriptible. Gracias a todos mis lectores :)**

**Guest: **Gracias :DD

**andreastorm4: **Es tan odioso leerlos en Inglés. Gracias por leer :D me alegra que te haya gustado.

**HarukaIs: **Jajaja un pequeño mal entendido con Taylor :x Perdón si te desesperé

**shiime: **Me alegra que te haya encantado! Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, un fuerte abrazo para ti también :D

**YouCanCallMeS: **Jojojo! No era ninguno de los que nombraste :x solo fue una trampita para dejarlos con la incertidumbre :oo Gracias por seguir leyendo, tus review me animan :DD Saludos igual para ti

**Mavi182:** :oo! pensamos lo mismo! las dos son increíblemente sexys. No le iba a dejar las cosas tan fáciles a Naya tendrá que esforzarse más :x No tengo nada contra Lea en realidad... solo que se aleje de Dianna, Di es de Naya¬¬. Muchas gracias por leer. Besos desde Chile :DD


	4. Alcohol, dulce y adictivo alcohol

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a los genios de Fox *o***

* * *

"Nos besamos"

― Naya, tranquila por favor, deja de llorar, has estado llorando por dos días enteros.- Heather abrazaba a Naya mientras esta no dejaba de llorar en sus brazos.

― NayNay, no dejes que te gane, esto aún no termina, tienes que demostrarle a Lea que se ha metido con la persona equivocada.- Darren decía a lo lejos sentado en la orilla de la cama donde las dos amigas también estaban sentadas.

― Eres mil veces más sexy, hermosa y simpática que ella

― Bueno, al parecer Dianna está ciega, porque por si no lo has notado, ellas dos ya son novias.- Decía Naya incorporándose.- Solo bastaron dos días desde que le dio aquel beso para que Di cayera en sus brazos ¡¿Qué puedo hacer contra eso?!

― Piscina.- Darren dijo de repente mirando a la nada.

― ¿Qué?- Dijeron ambas chicas extrañadas mientras lo miraban.

― ¡Piscina!- Dijo más convencido aún, como si eso sacara de la duda a las chicas.- Debemos ir a la piscina y quedarnos a acampar.

― Darren, no quiero ser grosera, pero ¿De qué le servirá eso a Naya?- HeMo había dejado de abrazar a Naya y ahora miraba a Darren.

― ¿No es obvio? Mira a Naya, tiene un cuerpo espectacular, perfecto para lucirlo en un sexy bikini rojo en frente de Dianna ¿No lo crees?- Las expresiones de la rubia y la morena habían cambiado completamente y miraban con una pequeña sonrisa al chico.- Por favor ¿A quién no le gustaría ver a Naya en traje de baño?

― ¡Tienes razón! Y como siempre he dicho, Naya, tu mejor arma es tu sensualidad. Dianna no podrá resistirse.

― Si claro, como si dejara de besuquearse con Lea para mirarme a mí.- Naya no parecía convencida con la idea de sus amigos.- ¡Asúmanlo chicos! Dianna no me quiere y nunca lo hará.

― Entonces solo inténtalo. Tu último intento, si Lady Di se queda mirándote es porque todavía hay una oportunidad. Solo una vez más ¿es un trato?- Darren se había acercado a Naya estirando su mano.

― Trato.- Heather y Darren habían dado un pequeño grito de alegría.

― Será mañana mismo, no debemos perder más tiempo.- Dijo Darren tomando su celular.- Yo buscaré el lugar.

― Perfecto, yo llamaré a los chicos.- Heather parecía igual de motivada que Darren.

― Está bien, yo me recostaré e imaginaré que no existo.- Naya seguía sentada en la cama sin ánimos de hacer nada.

― No, tú te levantarás y llamarás personalmente a Di y a Lea. Demuéstrale que no te has rendido, que sigues en pie y que lograrás que ella te ame.

― ¿No ibas a llamarlas tú?

― Cambié de opinión, yo llamaré a Taylor para invitarla, hemos estado un poco distantes.

― Lo que digas.- Naya tomó su teléfono y marcó primero el número de Dianna.- Hey Di

― _Hey NayNay, no te he visto en un tiempo, ¿Qué hay de tu vida?_

― Nada verdaderamente interesante, solo llamaba para invitarte a acampar con piscina mañana. Irá todo el elenco, será divertido

― _Claro, me encantaría.- _Entonces se escucha una voz distante diciendo "¿Quién es?"- _Es Naya, cariño, nos está invitando a acampar mañana._

― ¿Estás con Lea?- Darren que estaba escuchando todo, pudo oír la decepción en la voz de Naya, por lo que no dudó en actuar.

― Naya, mi amor, ven a acostarte.- Al decir esto Heather se asomó por la puerta de la habitación y Naya se puso completamente roja.

― Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana, adiós.- Dijo esto tan rápido que casi no se le entendió nada.

* * *

― ¿Dijo algo más?- Lea se recostaba junto a su ahora novia, mientras esta todavía tenía el teléfono en su oreja, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar _¿Cómo que amor? ¿Qué quiso decir eso?- _Di, ¿Ocurre algo?

― No, nada, lo siento. Deberíamos buscar nuestros trajes de baño para mañana.

― ¿En serio quieres ir? No estoy muy convencida con la idea, deberíamos quedarnos acá mañana, acurrucándonos y viendo películas acostadas ¿Qué te parece?

― Lea, hemos hecho eso estos dos días. Además, me gustaría ver a Naya, no la veo hace tiempo.

― ¿Prefieres verla a ella que pasar tiempo con tu novia?- A Lea pareció ofenderle la respuesta de la rubia.

― Qué… ¿Qué estás diciendo? Tú igual estarás con nosotras, ella es mi amiga Lea, no dejaré de pasar tiempo con mis amigas. ¿Qué ocurre contigo?- Dianna se disponía a levantarse de su cama cuando Lea la toma del brazo.

― Disculpa Di, solo… creo que ella tiene otras intenciones hacia ti.- Lea dijo casi en un susurro mientras abrazaba a Dianna por la espalda.

― ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? Naya es mi amiga.- Se dio vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.

― Yo igual era tu amiga, ahora soy tu novia.- Dianna no respondió, solo se dedicó a observarla.- Podrías empezar a sentir cosas por ella.

― Yo te quiero a ti, además Naya está con Darren. Lo estaba igual cuando me llamó. No pienses esas cosas imposibles ¿Quieres? Y será mejor que me valla, iré a preparar mis cosas para mañana.- Le da un beso suave y corto en los labios.- Nos vemos mañana.

Dianna salió de la casa de Lea, al subirse a su auto no pudo evitar pensar en lo que su novia le había dicho. Nunca se había fijado en Naya de esa forma y ahora que lo pensaba, era bastante guapa y sexy.

― Demonios Di, deja de pensar en eso.- Después encendió el auto y se fue a su casa. Fue una larga noche.

* * *

― Todavía no llegan, ¿Crees que vengan?- Naya se encontraba recostada en una silla cerca de la piscina. Era un día caluroso, con un sol radiante, ella se encontraba con un short bastante corto y una sudadera negra. A pesar de lo sencillo que parecía, se veía extremadamente sexy.

― Tranquila, ahí vienen.- Darren se encontraba a su lado, tenía el pelo mojado debido al chapuzón que se había dado. Estaba solo con su traje de baño, dejando al descubierto sus marcados abdominales.

Los demás chicos se encontraban jugando a la pelota y las chicas se encontraban recostadas al igual que Naya, riendo y conversando, todas a excepción de Heather y Taylor que se habían desaparecido por ahí.

― ¡Hey chicos, llegó la diversión!- Lea venía alzando unas botellas de Vodka y Tequila, sonriendo a más no poder. Dianna venía a su lado con la misma sonrisa.

Al llegar ellas, Darren levantó a Naya y comenzaron a juguetear al lado de la piscina. Naya corría y Darren iba detrás de ella. Al atraparla la abrazó por la espalda cariñosamente.

― Darren, el cuello no, me da cosquillas.- Dijo Naya en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Dianna, que se iba acercando, la escuchara.

― ¡Hey NayNay!- Dijo Dianna llamándole la atención a la pareja.

― Voy a jugar con los chicos.- Dijo Darren. Le dio un corto beso en la mejilla, saludó a Dianna y se fue.

― Hey Di, no he sabido nada de ti en estos días. ¿Cómo vas con Lea?- Naya fingía estar alegre y feliz después de aquel jugueteo con Darren.

― Perfecto, es maravilloso ser su novia, es más romántica de lo que parece.- Dijo Dianna mientras la abrazaba.- ¿Y tú qué tal con Darren?

― Perfecto, es muy cariñoso y gracioso, está demás decir lo sexy que es.

― Me alegro, se ven felices juntos.

― Alto… Hay mucho silencio, ¿dónde están los chicos?

― Están reunidos en un círculo allá.- Dianna señaló un lugar no muy alejado de ahí.- ¿Por qué nos miran?

Al terminar de decir eso, los chicos se fueron acercando lentamente, sin quitar la mirada de las chicas. Naya y Dianna sabían lo que pasaría, se miraron por un segundo y antes de que ellos pudieran dar un paso más, las dos amigas salieron corriendo. Al hacerlo, los chicos comenzaron a correr igual. Lea, que estaba acostada, no supo qué ocurría hasta que llegaron Kevin y Mark a su lado, la agarraron de brazos y piernas y la tiraron con ropa y sus lentes de sol a la piscina. Al ver esto, todas las demás chicas salieron corriendo al igual que Naya y Dianna.

Naya estaba escondida detrás de unos arbustos cuando ve una cabellera rubia correr cerca de ella.

― Psss… ¡Lady Di!- Naya había asomado su cabeza por los arbustos. Al verla, Dianna fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta ella.

― Parecemos niños pequeños jugando al escondite

― Debes admitir que es divertido.- Dijo Naya bajando la voz y sentándose detrás del arbusto.- Es emocionante, me siento como en una película de terror. Siempre he querido hacer una y…- Dianna había puesto su mano en la boca de Naya. Cerca de los arbustos iba caminando Cory y Chord.

― ¿Quiénes faltan?- Le decía Cory, mientras caminaba.

― Jenna, Naya, HeMo, Taylor y Dianna. Estoy dispuesto a meterme en los camarines de mujeres si es necesario.- Chord decía mientras reía.

― No hemos revisado aún ahí, más de alguna debe estar escondida en el camarín.- Cory decía con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro al mismo tiempo en que los dos salían en dirección a los baños.

― Ya se fueron.- Dijo Di quitando su mano de la boca de la morena.- Disculpa, pero no quería que nos tiraran a la piscina, aunque hace calor, no quiero mojar mi ropa ni mis cosas.

― Además que es bastante entretenido esconderse y arrancar.- Naya decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¡Vamos Di! Admite que es entretenido

― Está bien, es muy entretenido.- Dianna se había sentado en el suelo junto a Naya.- ¿Qué decías sobre las películas de terror?

― Bueno, siempre he querido hacer una. También me gusta verlas, pero soy bastante miedosa.- Decía Naya mientras bajaba la mirada y mostraba una sonrisa pequeña.

― No tienes por qué avergonzarte.- _Demonios, me parece extremadamente tierna._- A mi igual me da miedo verlas, además, esa es la idea, causar miedo.

De a poco fueron entablando una conversación más extensa, de ningún tema en particular, solo conversaban de lo que les venía a la mente, sin darse cuenta de que los minutos pasaban y pasaban.

― ¡Aquí están!- Las chicas no se habían dado cuenta de que Kevin y Mark las habían visto, al escuchar esas palabras lo primero que hicieron fue echar a correr, pero era demasiado tarde. A los pocos segundos después, ambas estaban empapadas de pie a cabeza.

― Solo faltaban ustedes, no las podíamos encontrar.- Dijo un muy cansado Kevin después de recibir todos los golpes de las chicas.

― ¿Dónde demonios estabas?- Lea había llegado después de cambiarse la ropa mojada, con una cara de completa indignación

― Estaba escondiéndome de los chicos, no quería que me tiraran a la piscina Lea.- Dianna no había mostrado mucho interés en la actitud de su novia. Últimamente esos ataques de celos o enojo eran comunes en ella.

―¿Escondida con Naya?

― Si, nos encontramos detrás de unos arbustos, nos pusimos a conversar y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora.- Dianna parecía completamente tranquila, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.- Fue divertido esconderse y todo eso.

Todos se habían dado cuenta del estado de Lea, por lo que trataron de calmar un poco la situación y cambiar de inmediato el tema.

― ¡Chicas! ¿Qué les parece un poco de karaoke?

― ¡Genial! Yo me iré a cambiar de ropa, y los alcanzo- Naya había tomado sus cosas y se iba caminando al baño cuando siente una mano en su hombro.

― Espérame, yo igual necesito cambiarme.- Dianna iba caminando al lado de Naya. Ambas comenzaron una conversación al igual que la anterior.

Sus risas eran cada vez más fuertes, al llegar al camarín cada una ocupó una cabina separada para cambiarse. Seguían conversando y riendo, nuevamente el tiempo pasó a segundo plano.

― Nunca imaginé que tuvieras el valor como para besarla- Decía Naya mirándose al espejo, esperando a que Dianna terminara de vestirse.

― ¿Me estás diciendo cobarde?- Dianna iba saliendo de la cabina para ir junto a su amiga a arreglarse el cabello.

― Se podría decir que si- Naya sabía que ella odia que le digan eso.

― ¿Quieres apostar?- Dianna se había acercado a Naya, estaban frente a frente.

― Apuesto a que no eres capaz de besarme en este momento.- Naya había dado un paso adelante, quedando a solo centímetros.

― Nos arrepentiremos después de esto.- _¿Por qué demonios dije eso? Rayos, no puedo dejar de mirar sus labios y… ¡Oh Dios, se está acercando!_

― Chicas, las estamos…- HeMo había entrado sin previo aviso al baño, haciendo que las dos chicas se separaran al instante.- esperando

― Ya vamos Heather- Dianna había respondido casi al instante, parecía ¿Frustrada?

― E-Está bien.- Heather salió sin nada más que decir con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

― Debemos… debemos ir, nos están esperando, te espero a fuera.- Dianna parecía en shock y solo se dedicó a asentir con la cabeza.

Luego de unos minutos, por fin Dianna salió del baño y, en completo silencio, se dirigieron a la pequeña sala donde se encontraban sus amigos cantando.

― ¡Al fin llegan!- Darren se acercó a Naya y la tomó de la cintura dándole corto beso en la mejilla.

― ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?- Dijo Lea, tratando inútilmente de ocultar sus celos.

― Nosotras…- _Demonios Di, ¿Qué le dirás ahora?_- Nosotras estábamos…- Dianna miró suplicante a Naya, quién de inmediato fue en su ayuda.

― ¡Hey Barbie, ven a cantar conmigo!- Naya se encontraba arriba del mini escenario improvisado. Dianna la miró con una mirada de eterno agradecimiento.

Luego de un par de canciones, ambas bajaron del escenario, dejando a Taylor y Heather en él, cantando emocionadas bajo el efecto del Tequila. Al bajar, Naya se dirigió donde estaban las botellas y los vasos, sacó la botella de Vodka y un jugo de naranja y echó ambos en un vaso.

― ¿Lograste hacer algo?- Darren se había acercado y sentado en el suelo junto a la morena.

― Casi nos besamos

― ¡¿Qué?!- El chico no pudo evitar alzar la voz

― ¿Podrías decirlo más fuerte? La otra mitad del mundo no te escuchó- Naya dio su segundo trago de Vodka, terminándolo por completo.

― Lo siento, es solo que… Bueno, me tomó por sorpresa.- Ahora Darren la miraba con una sonrisa- Eso quiere decir que todavía hay oportunidad. Aceptaría con gusto un "Gracias Darren, eres maravilloso"- Naya dio una gran carcajada, ganándose algunas miradas por parte de sus compañeros, incluyendo la de una chica rubia de ojos llamativamente verdes.

― Gracias Darren, eres maravilloso.- Naya se disponía a servir otro vaso de lo que estaba bebiendo- Si no fuera porque HeMo entró al baño, quizás ambas no estaríamos aquí.

― Agradece que no fue Lea. Al principio iba a ir ella, hasta que Heather intervino.- Darren le había quitado el vaso a Naya y de un sorbo de bebió todo su contenido.- Está rico ¿Qué es?

― Vodka Naranja, no puedo creer que no lo hayas probado antes.- La chica se estaba levantando, mientras le quitaba el vaso y se servía otra vez aquél adictivo licor.

Así fue pasando la noche, entre canciones y risas. Todos estaban borrachos, sin excepciones. Luego de un rato, detuvieron el Karaoke y colocaron música para bailar. Todos bailaban, ya sea encima de una mesa, como Mark o en un rincón alejado como HeMo y Taylor. Al fin y al cabo, todos se divertían, gritaban, reían sin parar y cantaban partes de las canciones. Después de unas horas ya no quedaban muchos en la pequeña sala, poco a poco se iban a sus cabañas.

― NayNay.- Heather iba caminando lento y apoyándose de lo que pudiera, acercándose a Naya.- ¿Has visto a Taylor? Desapareció de un momento a otro.

― Lo s-siento Heatherrrrr, p-pero no la he visto.- Naya se encontraba igual de borracha que su amiga y con mucha suerte podía articular algunas palabras.

― Gracias de todos modos, si la ves, dile que la espero en la cabaña.- Después de decir eso, se fue caminando lentamente.

― ¡Heeeeeeey chica sexy!- Dianna se encontraba detrás de Naya, tomándola firmemente por la cintura.- ¿Te gustaría bailar?

― ¿Q-Qué pasó con tu novia?

― No tengo idea- La rubia se había puesto a reír.- Vamos a bailar.

Las dos siguieron bailando por un par de minutos, solo quedaban ellas y Jenna con Kevin que no dejaban de besarse ni por un segundo.

― Dejamos algo pendiente en el baño.- Dianna miraba con sus ojos verdes, penetrante, a Naya, quién no estaba segura de qué responder.

― ¿Quieres seguirlo?

― No me quejaría si me llevaras a tu cabaña por unos minutos.

Sin decir más, ambas salieron tomadas de la mano, casi corriendo. Al llegar a la cabaña de Naya solo se miraron a los ojos, hasta que Dianna rompió el hielo.

― ¿No vas a seducirme nuevamente?- La rubia se acercaba peligrosamente a la latina

― Estás jugando con fuego, rubia.- Naya no se apartó ni un centímetro, en cambio tomo fuertemente a la chica del cuello de su polera, acercándola aún más.

― Me encantaría quemarme.- Sus bocas se encontraban a escasos centímetros. Dianna estaba dispuesta a golpear a aquél que se atreviera a interrumpir aquél momento. _La deseo, quizás sea solo efecto de los muchos vasos que me tomé, no lo sé, solo sé que quiero esos labios junto a los míos._

La rubia empujó a Naya encima de la cama y se puso arriba de ella mientras besaba su cuello

― D-Di…- Pudo decir Naya en medio de los besos de la rubia.

― ¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo sin dejar de besarla.

― Lea.- Al decir esto Dianna dejó de besarla y ahora la miraba directamente a los ojos.- Estamos ebrias, no cometamos un error del cual nos arrepentiremos mañana.

― Tienes razón.- Dianna se quitó de encima de Naya y comenzó a abotonarse la blusa, que en medio de los toqueteos, había quedado completamente abierta.- Aun que debo admitir, es el mejor error que he cometido en toda mi vida.- Al decir esto, Dianna tomó su chaqueta y salió de la cabaña, dejando a una acalorada Naya acostada en la cama.

― Necesito ver a Heather.

Naya tomó su chaqueta y salió rápidamente de la cabaña en busca de su amiga. Luego de llamarla a su celular un par de veces y no recibir respuesta decidió ir a buscarla a su cabaña. Nadie había abierto la puerta, entonces entró y vio todo intacto, Heather no estaba ahí. Salió nuevamente, esta vez con dirección a la sala del Karaoke, tampoco la encontró allí, sin embargo pudo ver a Chord apoyado de una baranda.

― Chord, ¿Has visto a HeMo?

― ¿Eres un ángel?

Era mejor no intentar hablar con él, estaba claro que había bebido bastante y con suerte sabía su nombre. No había nadie más a quién preguntar. _El camarín, de seguro está allí, todavía no lo reviso._

Naya fue casi corriendo al camarín donde horas antes se encontraba seduciendo a Lady Di. Al encontrarse frente a la puerta pudo oír algunos gemidos. En un comienzo dudó en entrar, pero luego de una batalla en su cerebro, su intuición le dijo que debía entrar. Al hacerlo quedó completamente paralizada, su boca se abría y cerraba tratando de decir algo, pero sin resultado. En cambio las dos chicas que se encontraban casi desnudas se separaron al instante y comenzaron a buscar su ropa.

―N-No lo puedo creer.- Por fin Naya dijo algo y luego salió del baño tapándose la boca, ahogando un pequeño grito.

― Naya por favor, no le digas nada.- Dijo la rubia mientras se acomodaba el pantalón, dejando la puerta entre abierta.- Te lo ruego, no digas nada.

― No puedo creer lo hipócrita que eres.- Naya la miraba desafiante.- Ella confió en ti, ¡Ella te ama!

― ¿Quieres callarte?- Taylor se había acercado a la morena, tratando de calmarla.

― ¡Aléjate! ¡Te estabas besando con alguien más a espaldas de Heather!- Sus ojos mostraban el enojo que guardaba.- Y tu…- Ahora apuntaba a la otra chica, quién ya se había vestido y solo miraba a la morena.- No voy a dejar que salgas con las manos limpias de esto. Ambas son igual de culpables.

― No te atreverías a decir nada.- La chica miraba desafiante a Naya, con sus manos alrededor de su cintura.- No te gustaría ver como tus amigas sufren de amor

― No dejaré que vivan engañadas. Y tampoco dejaré que te acerques de nuevo a Dianna, Lea.- Lea había cambiado por completo su actitud.

― Por favor no les digas nada.- Taylor seguía suplicando, las lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.- Por favor…

― Debiste haberlo pensado antes.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir hacia su cabaña. Al llegar a ella cerró con llave y se tiró encima de la cama. A los minutos después calló profundamente dormida. Muchas cosas habían ocurrido ese día, solo necesitaba dormir para aclarar sus ideas. Mañana lo arreglaría todo.

* * *

**Disculpen la demora! La escuela me quita tiempo, pero ya actualicé :D Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que les guste. Dejen review! me animan mucho :3 **

**shiime: **Lamentablemente Lea fue más rápida, pero no te preocupes, Naya no se quedará de brazos cruzados c: Gracias por leer, una abrazo :3

**karla: **Son muy obvias, no pueden ocultar su amor *O* Maldita Lea xDDD Gracias por leer :DDD

**Guest: **Gracias! :DD

**noname: **Claro que seguirá adelante! :DD gracias por leer

**Sky Blue 11: **HUU! xD creo que terminaran odiando a Lea :c Gracias por leer, disculpa la demora, todo culpa de la escuela

**Carolina Riveragron: **Oh! Gracias! Yo también las amo, hacen tan linda pareja :3 Gracias por leer :DD espero tus Review ;)

**Mavi182: **Siempre me dicen que soy cruel... amo eso :) Jajajajaja! trataré de mejorar eso, a mi me parece que Darren es muy sexy :cccc Besos :DD

**Harukals: **xDD apuesto a que la sensación es mil veces mejor :$

**Guest: **Me alegra que te guste! :DD Gracias a ti por leer :DD

**Guest: **Eso intentaré c;

(Hay muchos "Guest" mi no entender ._.)

**YouCanCallMeS: **Espero que con el pasar del tiempo Darren te agrade más :c Esas dos se terminarán matando. ¡Naah broma! xDD Actualizo lo más rápido que puedo :cc Saludos! :D

**deli: ***O* Muchas gracias a ti por leer, espero que te guste este capítulo :x


End file.
